The Best Surprise Of All:
by ANGELFISH 100781
Summary: *Summary: Jason Lee Scott's Sister, Kara Ann Scott, is a well known singer, who has developed a crush on the blue ranger, decided to come & do a concert at the Youth Center, & take a break, She has no idea, that her life is about to change, & for the better, Will she be happy?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!* *Author's Note: This starts my series, IT'S COMPLETED!*


*Summary: Jason Lee Scott's Sister, Kara Ann Scott, is a well known singer, who has developed a crush on the blue ranger, decided to come & do a concert at the Youth Center, & take a break, She has no idea, that her life is about to change, & for the better, Will she be happy?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!*

*Author's Note: This starts my series!*

 ** _The Best Surprise Of All:_**

 ** _The Youth Center_** is doing a great concert, so make people aware of the animals,  & how they could be saved, Kimberly Hart, The Pink Morphin Power Ranger, said with a smile, on her face, "Jase, It's so cool, that your sister is coming home & staying for good, after she does the concert," she laid her head against her boyfriend, Tommy Oliver's, chest, as they were all staring at the poster, Billy Cranston said nothing, as they sat around.

Jason Lee Scott, The Red Morphin Ranger, smiled saying, "Yeah, She has been gone way too long this time, I can't wait til she comes home to Angel Grove, She could be Kara again, instead of Gemma Smyth, Her stage name", Zack, The Black Morphin Ranger, said with a smile, "Yeah, I think we should throw her a welcome party, Ernie would let us use the center", Trini Kwan, The Yellow Ranger, said with a huge smile, "Great idea, Zack", Tommy, The Green Ranger, said, "I will speak to Ernie about it", & he went off to find the friendly owner of their favorite hangout.

Ernie was just finishing up doing the counters, as he saw that Tommy was coming up, "What's up, Tommy ?", "Ernie, I was wondering if we could use **_The Youth Center_** to throw Kara a welcome home party ?", The Pudgy Owner said with a smile, "Sure, Just let me know when", Tommy thanked him,  & updated his friends, & their mission to throw the party for Kara is under way, so no screw-ups could happen, The Rangers hope that Lord Zedd & Rita would leave them alone for the day.

Meanwhile Rita saw that Kara was setting up for the concert, & helping out wherever she can, she said to Goldar, "Goldar, You & the Putties are to bring me that songbird, I want her beautiful voice to soothe my nerves, Do it after the concert, Understand me ?", "Yes, My Evil Queen", & he went to get ready to do the task for his empress, & make her happy, so he doesn't end up dead. Afterwards, The Concert was set to go, & start.

Meanwhile, Jason thought of the last time that he talked to his sister, she immediately admitted that her last boyfriend hurt her by cheating on her, & she kicked him on the curb, which he was proud of her for that, she mentioned that she had a crush on Billy, He thought that his best friend would be perfect for her, so he told her that he might be shy, so she had to make the first move, "I know just what to do, Thanks, Big Brother", & they hung up, Jason smiled, & can't wait to see Billy's reaction to his sister's surprise.

The Concert was bling out with lights, & colors, Kara's voice was brought over the sound system, _"Okay, Angel Grove, Let's Rock !"_ , she came running on the stage, as her band played the open cords to **_Nowhere Fast_** , & soon the whole place was rocking, The Rangers love to hear her sing, & they were enjoying themselves, Jason gave the subtle signal, that Kara is gonna put the moves on Billy, & they smiled, & nodded, as they were focused on the concert.

 ** _Hotline_** played, Kara was in her smoldering sexy costume, which was perfect for this song, she was being seductive,  & herself too, which is why the song went to #1, & she sashayed her way towards Billy, & caressed him, all over his upper body, which made him blush. Then, She kissed hot on the lips, The Rangers whooped it up, Jason just winked at his sister, as she finished up the song, & then the crowd gave her the most roaring applause ever, as she took a bow. Everyone was yelling & chanting, _"Gemma, Gemma, Gemma !"_ , as she left the stage.

When it was over, The Rangers went to the dressing room, where Ernie had directed them to, Jason cleared his throat, & knocked on the door, "Who's there ?", Kara asked, "Your Top Favorite People", Jason said with a chuckle, They heard a squeal, & Kara opened the door, freshly scrubbed of makeup, & changed. She lunged at her big brother, & he chuckled as a response. He hugged her back, saying with a playful growl, as he kissed her cheek.

"Kara, It's so good to see you, Little Sister", Jason said, as he hugged her & spun her around, then set her on the ground, Kimberly squealed with excitement, "Me next, Me next", & they hugged, Soon, Hugs & Kisses were being passed, & then Kara said, "Let's hang out, I am officially off", "Sounds good to me", Then she turned to Billy, & just kissed him, which the Rangers all whooped, & then the newly formed couple held hands, as they went outside, They were attacked by Goldar, & Putties. They had Kara in their grasp, Billy & Jason went after them, while Trini, Kimberly, & Zack all held back & watched, They would help, If their friends needs it.

"Leave her alone, Goldilocks", Jason warned Goldar, as he tighten his grip on his sister, Jason & Billy were surrounded by him, & the putties, Then, Goldar sent Billy & Jason back towards their friends with punches to the jaw, which shocked the four friends, "Jase ?", Tommy asked, "Damn, We were hoping that he was gonna do that," Billy said with an unusual growl, "Well, Don't hurt him now", Zack said with a smile, as he & Tommy pushed them back into the fight, & Kara managed to break free, & helped them out, & then she was suddenly glowing teal, & had a morpher on her belt, which kept Goldar & the putties away from her.

"Shouldn't we help them ?", Kimberly asked, "Nope", Tommy smiled, & saw Billy kicking the crap out of one of the putties, Goldar was getting his ass handed to him by Jason, "We see what you mean", Zack & Trini said in unison, Goldar said, "You haven't see the last of me, Rangers, & Songbird", He & the putties went back up to Rita, so they can lick their wounds. Rita gave her usual rant, while Billy brought Kara to him, & they shared a kiss, & he said, "We will explain **_everything_** ", & they all transported to the **_Command Center_**.

When they got there, Kara gasped at the sight of Zordon, & Alpha 5, Alpha said, _"Welcome, Kara, We were expecting you, I am Alpha 5, & that is Zordon", he indicated to the floating head in the tube, "Pleasure to meet you, Kara, I am gonna explain why you are here, You are here to be chosen as the last & 7th Power Ranger, as the Teal Ranger, You are gonna have the power of the _Parasaur _ & the Parasur Zord, Like Tommy's Dragonzord Zord, It can be converted to another megazord, which would help the Rangers in need, But you have to take the vow..."_, She agreed, & took it. Jason didn't like his little sister being in danger, but at least he would be there to help her out, & he knew that he could trust Billy with her, & her heart, "Guys ?", Kara said, as she put a hand out, Each of them mirrored her gesture, & they all exclaimed, as they jumped in the air, "Power Rangers !", & then left for the **_Youth Center_** , where the party, & it turned out to be a success, & Kara was glad to be home.

*Author's Note: Watch for a possible sequel!, May the Power protect y'all for the year of 2016!*


End file.
